Brother's Keeper
|next = |image = brotherskeeper1.jpg |writer = Jeff Drayer Joseph Sousa |director = Stephen Cragg }} Brother's Keeper is the fourth episode of Season Two of Chicago Med. Summary Several patients are discovered to have the same rare infection, prompting Dr. Charles' daughter Robin, an epidemiologist, to be brought in to find the common link. Dr. Choi and Dr. Rhodes work on an elderly man who is discovered to be very ill, but a conflict in how to best treat him develops between his son and his young girlfriend. Meanwhile, Dr. Reese tries to help a young drug addict, and Maggie tends to a patient who is dear to her heart. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * Monica Raymund as Gabriela Dawson Recurring Cast * Patti Murin as Dr. Nina Shore * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris Guest Cast * Ato Essandoh as Dr. Isidore Latham * Mekia Cox as Dr. Robin Charles * Nick Marini as Danny Jones * Chris Johnson as Doug Kline * Abigail Boucher as Elizabeth Kline * Alyssa Freeman as Hayley Kline * Daniel J. Travanti as Edward Hall * Victor Holstein as Tom Hall * Iris Kohl as Laurie Kirmser * Tiffany Scott as Mrs. Jones * Jeffrey A. Blockson as Erik Tillman Plot As everyone heads into work, Natalie and Jeff kiss before separating in the car, as do Nina and Will. Natalie and Will get out of their respective cars, and Natalie comments that Will looks cheerful today. Jeff walks by, significantly darkening Will's mood. He asks Natalie how her relationship with Jeff is going, and although she initially denies it, he awkwardly tells her that he's happy for her and that everyone knows. Natalie tells him that everyone knows about him and Nina, shocking Will. Ethan treats Edward Hall, 82-year-old man with dementia found collapsed in his apartment. He is accompanied by a young woman who tells Ethan that she's Edward's girlfriend. They are interrupted by his son, who angrily tells Ethan that the woman has no claim over Edward's medical decisions and that his father doesn't want any extraordinary measures taken. The two meet in the conference room with Ethan, Connor, Sharon, and the lawyers, who determine that as Edward's next of kin, his son is the one who gets to make the decision. Both Edward's girlfriend and Ethan are noticeably upset by this, but Sharon tells them that it's out of their hands. Natalie's young cancer patient, Haley, returns to the hospital after three days with a high fever. Natalie starts her on antibiotics and runs tests. Meanwhile, Maggie asks Jeff if he wants to come to "the farm". He asks what that means, but she simply tells him that he'll see and leads him away. A young man in a nearby room calls for help, frantically telling April that he needs to leave. April consults Ethan, who tells the patient that his bowel obstruction needs to be monitored, as they can quickly become life-threatening. When the man insists that it doesn't hurt any more, Ethan tries to manually examine his abdomen, but he flinches away violently, saying that he doesn't like being touched. The commotion alerts Daniel, and Ethan explains that the patient was found passed out on the street and has been combative and fearful since he arrived. Daniel tells him he'll get a psych consult and chooses Sarah to do it, thinking that he'll have an easier time relating to her. Following Maggie, Jeff discovers that "the farm" is where all the brain-dead patients are kept (farm referring to the fact that brain-dead patients are colloquially called "vegetables"). Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes